Menti
by E.Catalina.D
Summary: Eu, Sakura Haruno fiz a pior coisa que um ser humano pode fazer. Menti! E ainda por cima menti ao Sasuke. O resumo é pessimo  eu sei  mas a fic é melhor. Leiam e comentem por favor! Obrigada! ;D


**Durante a nossa vida fazemos muitas coisas estúpidas. Infelizmente as coisas estúpidas são muitas e as coisas boas são tão poucas…**

**Eu por exemplo fiz a maior estupidez de sempre. E por aquilo que fiz não mereço perdão.**

**Cometi o maior pecado de sempre: menti.**

_Estava tanto calor que já havia gente na praia. Ainda era fim de Março, mas mesmo assim as temperaturas eram tão altas que só se pensava na água fresca do mar. Toalhas coloridas estavam espalhadas pela areia loira e por essa altura as raparigas exibiam os novos biquínis. Cada uma trazia um diferente: verde, azul, amarelo e por aí fora. Todas elas estavam contentes porque com a chegada do bom tempo, surfistas estrangeiros migravam para estes lados. _

_A minha melhor amiga, Ino, por exemplo, estava sobre o feitiço de um surfista Australiano. Alto, loiro e de olhos azuis, morrer de amores por ele é compreensível. _

_Ela passou o dia inteiro a tentar convencer-me que o primo do pinga-amor Australiano era perfeito para mim. Por hábito não lhe dei ouvidos e com a primeira oportunidade sai de perto dela. Quase corri para o parque de estacionamento onde tinha deixado a minha Vespa. Felizmente cheguei lá sem a Amanda dar pela minha falta. Ela devia estar tão absorvida a conversar com o tal Australiano que nem percebeu que eu tinha ido embora. Estava a salvo, pensei inocentemente. Já me estava a imaginar na minha casinha, longe de Australianos e de qualquer loiro oxigenado a comer gelado e a ver Oprah. Mas como a imaginação e a realidade não se dão bem a minha fantasia foi interrompida por uma voz a chamar-me:_

_-Sakura! – Gritava alguém demasiado conhecido. Aquela voz só podia pertencer a uma pessoa, a única pessoa que eu não esperava ver, nem queria ver. – Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele já perto de mim. _

_-S-sim. Tudo óptimo. Como vais Sasuke? – Tentei ser o mais simpática possível, mas isso era bastante difícil já que as minhas pernas tremiam e tinha vontade de vomitar. O Sasuke não podia estar mesmo a minha frente. Eu devia estar a delirar ou algo do género._

_-Há tanto tempo que não nos vemos. – Disse enquanto me abraçava. Definitivamente não era uma miragem. Ele, o homem mais perfeito do meu planeta estava a abraçar-me como fazia antes de… Bem ele estava a envolver-me nos seus braços e o aroma do seu perfume invadia os meus pulmões._

_-Pois… já não passas por cá desde que te foste embora. – Respondi-lhe completamente atrapalhada e ele começou a rir-se. Obviamente percebeu a estupidez que fui dizer. _

_-Sabes que eu bem queria não me ter ido embora. – Disse enquanto pegava numa madeixa do meu cabelo já bastante comprido._

_-Mas foste embora e acho que isso não te custou nada. – Definitivamente não queria entrar por aí mas não consegui evitar. Depois de tantos anos ainda estava fula por ele me ter abandonado._

_-Sabes que eu também sofri. – Ripostou enquanto tirava os óculos de sol e olhava para mim com aqueles olhos profundos._

_-Sabes que eu duvido muito. – Disse-lhe enquanto me encostava a minha Vespa. Ele mordeu o lábio e cerrou os punhos. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso. Era um dos inúmeros tiques que eu realmente amava nele. _

_-Sabes que eu queria ficar. – Repetiu enquanto avançou para perto de mim. O Sasuke nunca teve noção do estado em que eu ficava cada vez que a sua pele roçava na minha. O seu toque era só seu e eu era quem ele nunca devia tocar. Porque quando a minha pele tocava na dele os meus lábios tremiam e os meus olhos fitavam-no com saudade. _

_-Mas não ficaste. – Disse-lhe de uma forma talvez rude enquanto afastava as minhas mãos das suas. Desviei os olhos e olhei para outro lado, contei lentamente até dez e pensei que estava a salvo. Mas enganei-me._

_-Ainda me amas? – Perguntou com a sua voz rouca. O meu coração gelou, parou de bater por momentos. Os meus olhos esbugalharam-se e sentia-me dormente. Nesse momento fiz o pior que alguma vez podia fazer._

_Menti._


End file.
